Artificial intelligence
Artificial Intelligence (AI) means the intelligence of machines, and is commonly used to refer to computer-controlled units in RPGs. Enemies are AI-controlled, but in certain cases, player characters can also be computer-controlled. With the status effects Berserk and Confusion allies are taken out of the player's control and start performing actions on their own. Even if Confusion is always considered a negative status, Berserk can be used to the player's advantage at times, and is considered a positive status in some games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI In the Dragon's Neck Coliseum player characters are controlled by the computer and will randomly use any commands they have available, even ones that can kill the character, like Self-Destruct. Thus the battle outcomes are often random and risky. Umaro is an optional playable character who cannot actually be controlled in battle and is in a constant state of Berserk. Umaro only uses physical attacks, unless equipped with his special Relics that allow him to randomly use a special attack. Gau can adopt an opponent's battle script with his Rage command and become a computer-controlled character in battle, who acts as if the enemy he is mimicking would. Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth, while as a party member, is entirely computer-controlled. He can attack enemies with physical attacks and powerful magic that targets all opponents. If Cloud is dead, Sephiroth can use Life 2 on him. Vincent Valentine is computer controlled when using his Limit Breaks. When using his Limit Break form Vincent has a random chance of either using a physical attack or a special attack, but the special attack is always rarer, in each of his turns. In the Chocobo Races the player can let the chocobo be controlled by the computer, in which case the chocobo is controlled the same as the other opponent chocobos on the track. The computer does not usually take the most effective turns on the race tracks, however, and might waste Stamina. Final Fantasy VIII Rinoa Heartilly's Angel Wing Limit Break turns her into a sort of Magic Berserk state, in which she is computer-controlled and casts random magic from her stock, without actually expending the spells. Because Rinoa only casts spells she already has, it is easy to manipulate Angel Wing into a powerful one by letting her only have powerful spells, such as Meteor. The player also has the option to set Squall's and Zell's Limit Breaks into automatic, in which the computer performs the Limit Break without player input. Final Fantasy X Magus Sisters are an optional Aeon whose commands the player cannot actually directly control, as with the other Aeons (apart from Yojimbo who performs random actions when summoned depending on the amount of money the player pays him). Final Fantasy XII Player can set the player characters' gambits to have them perform actions automatically in battle. The player is still ale to interrupt these actions and give the characters commands manually, but if the character has no player commands to execute, they will act according to their gambits. Guest characters are computer-controlled allies. In the original version they were entirely computer-controlled, but in the ''International Zodiac Job System version the player is able to set the guests' gambits. Also in the original version, Espers are entirely computer-controlled, but in the Zodiac Job System version player gains full control of them. ''Final Fantasy XIII The battle system in ''Final Fantasy XIII has the player control the actions of the party leader, and the computer controls the two others. The player can also choose the Auto-Battle option, which has the AI choose the commands for them depending on various battle situations. The actions the computer performs depends on the characters' Paradigm Roles. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics the player controls most party members, but not Guests, who have similar intelligence to enemies, but fight on the side of the player. There also is an Auto-Battle mode, where you can select actions for the characters (such as "Fight for Life") but they will execute them themselves, as if they were Guests. Category:Miscellaneous